


蜡烛未燃尽

by XVI_Pica



Category: S.W.A.T(2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 布莱恩不断地在他的耳边低语，就像调低音量的音响。说着说着，手就开始往他的身上摸。窗外传来一声不知道谁的尖叫，紧接着听到了像轮胎一样的爆炸声。这与他无关，他握着布莱恩探进裤头的手，看到了布莱恩渴望的眼神。想要抚摸他的脸，布莱恩只是渴求地看着他，并且知道无论如何吉姆从来不会拒绝他。是的，永远都不会。吉姆两边的眉毛就像敬酒的酒杯碰在一起。
Relationships: Brian Gamble/Jim Street
Kudos: 6





	蜡烛未燃尽

蜡烛未燃尽  
S.W.A.T  
Jim Street/Brian Gamble

吉姆不知道第几次走进布莱恩的房间。空气里已经没有布莱恩的气味了。布莱恩的气味是什么样子的？他描述不出来。布莱恩已经离开这里很久了。吉姆也不知道布莱恩什么时候再次回来。  
  
布莱恩不在这件房间里的时候，吉姆总是会把这里整理的很干净。其实，吉姆没有整理内务的习惯，他和布莱恩一样，做这些只因为本能，或者被迫。长此以往这已经成了一种习惯。尽管在内心里，他是不想这样做的。  
  
昨天他刚刚把这地面拖过一次，今天光着脚，他还是能感觉地面上有沙子一样。他还是能感觉自己踩着灰尘。这种情况就像布莱恩还在自己的身边一样。吉姆也不知道布莱恩是怎么搞的，总是能带来一些莫名其妙的沙土尘埃。  
  
他和布莱恩共同躺过的床上扔着自己带有汗臭味的衣服，他还记得自己晚上躺在这张床上，能感觉到自己周围都是布莱恩的气味。布莱恩的头发似乎变得有更多的体积，能把他硌到一般。他记得布莱恩抱着他的脖子笑着讲述着今天发生的一切，而自己总是走神想：废话，我不想听也得听。  
  
布莱恩不断地在他的耳边低语，就像调低音量的音响。说着说着，手就开始往他的身上摸。窗外传来一声不知道谁的尖叫，紧接着听到了像轮胎一样的爆炸声。这与他无关，他握着布莱恩探进裤头的手，看到了布莱恩渴望的眼神。想要抚摸他的脸，布莱恩只是渴求地看着他，并且知道无论如何吉姆从来不会拒绝他。是的，永远都不会。吉姆两边的眉毛就像敬酒的酒杯碰在一起。  
  
布莱恩说：“哎呀，我们的吉姆肯定能做到的。”  
  
吉姆起身，抓着布莱恩的胳膊把他翻过来压在自己的身下：“是啊，我做了好多次了。”  
  
布莱恩笑笑，他也早就习惯了吉姆这样看着他：那种想要信任布莱恩，却有一直说服自己不要那样做的感觉。  
  
”你看，我等你和我做的时候，时间就要没啦。“  
  
“布莱恩，我告诉你的事情怎么还没做？”吉姆低下头亲吻布莱恩的脑袋。  
  
“不能再做了，先和我做。”布莱恩的手抚摸上吉姆的后脑勺，他的头发有点扎手。  
  
吉姆知道今晚他也不可能穿得整整齐齐出去了。布莱恩是搞乱一切秩序的好手。不一会吉姆的衣服就会被布莱恩扯下，布莱恩才不管吉姆高不高兴。而吉姆只为了听到布莱恩说：“好爽。”这样就能早点放过他。是啊，他其实并不讨厌布莱恩。但是也不能把布莱恩当成好哥们好兄弟，布莱恩是他的什么，布莱恩不能用自己知道的东西定义。但是布莱恩又离他这样近。他的手抚摸过布莱恩的肌肉，布莱恩的舌头湿漉漉地划过吉姆的喉结，吉姆又低下头来吻他。  
  
“别这样，我们已经可以开始了。”  
  
“你准备好了？”  
  
“早就。”  
  
就是这样任性的布莱恩，早就做好了这一切，才能让今晚做爱继续进行。布莱恩，布莱恩，为我喘息吧。做爱的每一夜，都有吉姆低沉的喘息和布莱恩的高昂的叫声。有时候吉姆的速度快到要让布莱恩断气一般。布莱恩再怎么准备都还是被吉姆操到说胡话。  
  
“睡觉了，我们不能再做了。”布莱恩抓挠着吉姆的背，吉姆的背上新的旧的抓痕在他后背的肌肉上重重叠叠，但其实很浅。漫长的离别里，这伤痕显得更微不足道。他的脸泛红，布莱恩除了高强度训练——累得半死才会出现这样的神态。感觉灵魂就卡在自己的脑袋，随时都要飞出去一般。  
  
“你又在胡说。”吉姆抱着布莱恩的身体，布莱恩仿佛能冒出气，他自己也一样。自己的老二不知道多少次以各种速度各种频率进出布莱恩的后穴里。就在此刻，无穷无尽。数也数不清。布莱恩的发抖穿过他们相互接触的肌肤。高潮之时布莱恩总是会发抖，他知道自己操到哪里了。那是布莱恩最爱的地方。他也很乐意帮布莱恩爽。但是这也不是很经常能做到的。但是此刻他成功了，对于他和布莱恩都是一件愉悦的事情。撞击的声音就像布莱恩不耐烦地敲打电脑键盘。  
  
“嗯……怎么做爱……没人教啊。”布莱恩搂紧吉姆，想让他离自己更近一点。他似乎是在喃喃自语，又像在和吉姆说话。  
  
吉姆没有理他，但是把这句话听进去了，不知道布莱恩想表达什么。细小的战栗从布莱恩的屁股传达到他的阴茎，让他的下腹毛骨悚然。  
  
“别再说了！”吉姆咬住布莱恩耳垂，把他的耳环含进嘴里，金属的气味在嘴里像果汁一样蔓延开来。不管布莱恩说什么。他只是更卖力的，耸动。  
  
布莱恩发出一声浅浅的啜泣，破碎，然后被吉姆后面的动作敲碎打散。  
  
布莱恩努力让自己试着适应吉姆的速度，他抓着吉姆的手臂，而吉姆的手只是牢牢捧住他的屁股。自己的腿在两边像吊死的人一样晃动。  
  
吉姆感觉自己在讲一个古老的故事。当他回过神来，他只是看着布莱恩的床，出神，又一次。  
  
他在床脚边看到一个硬币，他记得那时布莱恩随手往哪里塞进去的。  
  
眼前只有幻影，回忆给了他虚无。他转向他的桌子。他踢倒了一张椅子。  
  
布莱恩还在的时候，上面乱七八糟，都不知道为什么会有布莱恩暗金色的短发。他也想不出为什么布莱恩总是不愿意把这么乱的桌面整理。乱七八糟的纸和笔，笔记本乱涂乱画，没有任何意义。  
  
他看到那里有个小铁盒，那是放布莱恩东西的。他自己也从来不去碰布莱恩的东西。因为那个桌面太乱了。  
  
“我要说几次你才能整理一下你的桌子？”  
  
“我马上就会，等我一下。”  
  
吉姆离开，布莱恩还是没有做到。  
  
那盒子敞开，盖子不知道去了哪里，只是普普通通的盒子，丢进垃圾桶或者扔在地上都不会有人捡钱来的。  
  
那里面有些薄膜的笔，没水的笔。吉姆对这些东西都没有任何兴趣。那些都是吉姆的。他不知道为什么布莱恩不把这些丢掉。目测估计有二十几只的样子。  
  
最底部甚至积了不少黑色的灰。  
  
吉姆随意地翻动着笔，笔壳碰撞发出“哗啦哗啦”的声音。没有任何新鲜的东西。但是他注意到了一个暗金色的东西。  
  
塑料的质感，边缘发着暗淡的白光。看起来像一个“8”。那是什么。  
  
他把那个东西抽出来。  
  
是的，那就是一个“8”字。数字八。其实是一根蜡烛。  
  
吉姆一下想到了，布莱恩成年的时候，自己从同事的社交账号上看到同事们给布莱恩过生日的照片。  
  
布莱恩自己也发了一张照片。很意外的没有任何配文。那张照片也没有他的人影。  
  
同事们给他买了一个蛋糕。  
  
他当时并不在布莱恩的身边。他都忘了自己当时干什么去了。他是看到了这些。但是他现在怎么也想不出当时的感受。只是看着，然后什么也没说。布莱恩的生日过去之后，他才回去，布莱恩迫不及待地蹦到他的面前。没有说什么。吉姆抱了他一下。  
  
这就够了。  
  
布莱恩当时看起来很满足。可能是局里的同时把他哄得太好了。虽然他平时难搞了一点。但并不没有到那种真正厌恶的地步。  
  
吉姆的脑子里飞速窜过特警们包围一栋屋子，周围的绿色植物在围着他们转圈。他们用喇叭喊了半天叫里面的人出来之后，踹门之时，里面的人早就逃跑了。  
  
布莱恩的蓝眼睛就像那个屋子墙壁上的深蓝墙纸。  
  
白粉还残余在矮桌上，地面还有食物的碎屑。  
  
“妈的，滚开。”不知道是那个队员骂了一声，叫吉姆让开。吉姆只是出神，就让那个队友把自己撞开了。  
  
布莱恩就在他的眼前，布莱恩绝对不会对他说“妈的，滚开。”而这句话在吉姆的脑子里很大声，就像自己随时随地喊出来一样。但是不会对着布莱恩。他不会这样对布莱恩说的。  
  
刚成年的布莱恩和以前没有区别。  
  
是啊。  
  
他哪有什么变化呢？  
  
他还是这个样子。  
  
看到吉姆抱了自己，布莱恩很高兴，就要帮吉姆把身上的防弹服脱下来，然后说：“我们今晚出去吧。”  
  
队友纷纷赞成：“吉姆，快把他拉走吧！别再让他烦人头疼。这家伙太难搞了！一天都不消停。”  
  
“哈哈，这样吗？”  
  
吉姆揉了一下眼睛，那个“8“形状的蜡烛在他的手上安静地躺着。头顶上还有被点燃后又熄灭的黑色。没有蜡泪，看来熄灭得很早。  
  
他又在那一大堆笔里面翻找。  
  
是的，肯定有一个”1“。  
  
对，他也找到了。上面同样没有形成蜡泪，只有烛芯燃烧之后的黑色。  
  
他搞不懂。为什么布莱恩要留下这两根蜡烛。不值钱的东西。他的电脑都没这么被布莱恩好好对待过。两根“1”“8”的蜡烛静静躺在他的手心里，无声无息，只是冰凉地发着暗金色的光，就像他抚摸过布莱恩有点硬的头发。  
  
他从来都没见过布莱恩会收集这些东西。  
  
他把那两根蜡烛放回去。他还记的“8”原来大概在什么位置。但是那个“1”，就已经记不得了。它原来放在哪里呢？这重要吗？  
  
他把“1”和“8”放在了一起。“18”，一个奇怪的数字，他看了一会，觉得自己有点不认识这个了。就像在看一个诡异的符号。  
  
他把自己扔在床上的衣服拿起来，又在旁边的柜子里找到了自己晚上要换的衣服。转身走进浴室。  
  
他把衣服放在架子上。莫名的，突然想到“祝你生日快乐。”  
  
“祝你生日快乐。”这话跟谁说呢。  
  
布莱恩已经不在这里了。现在也不是布莱恩的生日了。不管等多久布莱恩也不会出现他的身边，他低头，只能看到昏暗的地板和自己的脚趾。再也不会听见除了自己以外的脚步声。  
  
那两根蜡烛又蹦进他的脑子里。  
  
“祝你生日快乐。”一直在脑子里挥之不去。  
  
这个欲望这么强烈。这句话就好像被点燃的导弹要冲出弹口。  
  
然而烛火早就熄灭了。汗流到床单上，血流进眼睛里。  
End

蜡烛未燃尽  
S.W.A.T fanfiction  
Jim Street/Brian Gamble  
9/8/2020  
By Slavic Pica  
AO3：Slavic_Pica

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用电脑敲出JR的街猫文，好喜欢野猫啊，谁让我翻到了四年前发的JR图，就一时兴起了呢？


End file.
